One Winter Day
by souplover9
Summary: Clark tells Lois about his secret. Fluff. Oneshot. Clois.


"Lois, see that patch of ice over there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm going to melt it just by looking at it."

Lois looked at him long and hard. "You know, Smalville, I think that the cold has finally frozen your brain cells. I mean, you come out in the middle of the winter with only a cotton t-shirt, then you claim your and alien with superpowers and now you're telling me that you can melt that patch of ice, that's twenty feet away."

"Please, just watch, Lois. It's important to me that you know." He was not going to let her walk away when he was telling her his most important secret.

Lois looked at him and saw him pleading with his eyes. "Fine."

No more than a few seconds had passed before she started to see steam rise from the patch. Lois switched her gaze from the ice to Clark. After thirty seconds, all that was left was a puddle of water, which still had steam rising out of it.

"Ok, now I believe you," was all that Lois could manage.

They stood there for a few minutes until they heard a car drive up behind them. They turned around to see Chloe pulling to a stop. Chloe looked around confused as got out of the car.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing," Lois said before Clark got a chance to open his mouth.

Clark just looked at Lois, while she just shrugged her shoulders at him.

"Ok, what's going on between you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Why are you both standing out in the cold in only s shirt, and I swear I saw steam rising from that puddle of water twenty feet away."

None of them answered.

Chloe sighed. "If one of you don't tell me now, then I'm going to find out later."

Clark took in a deep breath, and said, "Chloe, I was telling Lois my secret when you pulled up."

Smiling, Chloe looked up at Clark. He had wanted to pursue a relationship with Lois for the past month, and she knew that Lois felt the same, even though she denied it to everyone. They had started flirting with each other more, and hanging out more often, but Chloe presumed that it was because they had most of the same classes and that they studied together.

"Why don't we go inside? " Lois suggested. "And Smallville here can fix us some_ instant _hot chocolate. And then you can tell me the rest of your secret, Smallville," she said smiling as she headed into the house.

Chloe ran up the stairs to catch up with Lois, as Clark slowly made his way up to the house, thinking that maybe things would turn out fine.

Inside the kitchen, Lois and Chloe were getting the mugs out when Clark walked in.

"Took you long enough," Lois said sarcastically. "Considering you have super speed, I find it very hard to believe that you are that slow."

Clark just shook his head and walked towards the island where she and Chloe were preparing the hot chocolate.

"Lois, are you alright with me being an alien?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? You're still Smallville." Then Lois let out a little chuckle.

"What?"

"Everything makes sense now. All those times you saved me, disappeared in an instant and how strange things always happen around you. Really, I'm fine with it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"For sure?"

"Yes! Stop asking me," she said with a threatening glare.

The kettle blew a loud whistle, indicating the water had boiled.

Chloe rolled her eyes, hearing Lois and Clark arguing again.

"Three marshmallows," Lois said.

"No, two"

"Smallville, you have to start listening to me. Three is so much better than two"

"Three makes it too sweet"

"Clark, let me tell you something about hot chocolate—"

Lois never got to finish her speech, as Clark stuffed two large marshmallows into Lois' mouth, cutting off what ever she had to say. Lois just gave Clark an annoyed glare, while she furiously chewed on the marshmallows. Their eyes locked, and something magical happened.

Chloe watched as Lois and Clark leaned toward each other, lips were inching closer and closer until they touched.

Chloe contained her cheer, not wanting to ruin the moment. She thought this would never happen.

Their kiss started out slow but grew passionate. Clark's hands rested on Lois' hips, while Lois' arms ended up around Clark's neck, pulling him closer.

"Ahem," Chloe cleared her throat. Being a spectator was awkward. "I think that the hot chocolate had gotten cold."

Lois and Clark pulled away from each other, slightly flushed. Before Chloe could say anything else, Lois had picked up on their argument before their impromptu make-out session.

Chloe let out an exasperated sigh, and muttered to herself, "some things never change."


End file.
